Glass
by my lips are cherry scented
Summary: [oneshot]After years of being fond of Timmy,Tootie finally gives up on him. But when he comes backs, she doesn't know what to do. [Very slight one sided TimmyxTootie]


**Author's Note:** I adore the pairing Timmy/Tootie, I really do. But I just got inspired off of seeing a picture of Tootie actually _denying_ Timmy. Yes you heard me_ denying _him. So I was wondering why? Didn't she love him with all her heart? And this thought is what had spawned this Fan fiction. Also I detest flamers, flame me and you wish you never been born. Also I need a Beta reader since I need help in spelling and grammar.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

I had always wished I was one of them.

You know the types of girls I'm talking about. The girls with long, beautiful hair that always is smooth and silky between their fingers. The girls who always get invited to the most exclusive of parties. The girls that always have the perfect clothes and they have everyone in the palm of their hands. The girls who are always admired by every boy.

Yes, I'm talking about Trixie Tang.

Maybe, just if I was one of those girls when I was ten, my beloved would've notice me. And who is this beloved you ask?

Timmy Turner.

I had loved him ever since I first laid eyes on him. I liked his brown hair and his deep blue eyes to the point I couldn't think about anything else except being with Timmy. I didn't like my sister, Vicky who had preferred torturing children instead of caring for them especially my Timmy. I didn't like her bulling him at all, actually I didn't like anybody bulling him around period but I really despised her the most because when she wasn't around Timmy, she would hurt me.

But years went by and soon Timmy had an infatuation towards Trixie Tang. She one of the "beautiful people" that lived in a mansion and everyone wanted to be. She had long black hair that was always perfect and silky, with blue eyes that can entice any guy into her intoxicating spell. Like what drugs did to people, once they take one look at her they can't stop. But I wasn't like the beautiful people who wore nice clothes and went to parties as I had thick glasses I was forced to wear, messy black hair that was in pigtails, and a tacky plaid skirt that didn't attract any guy at all. However I knew I loved Timmy more than that_ witch _Trixie Tang.

I really didn't see why he loved her so much. She always got his name wrong and when he said "Hi." to her on the bus, they would call him "Empty Bus Seat" as if he wasn't there in the first place. As if he was invisible. He was called "Buck-toothed Loser" by most of the popular kids and whenever he wanted to sit next to her, they would runaway. But in my heart I knew he was sweet and gentle and it didn't matter if he had buck-teeth or wore a pink hat to school everyday, I loved him. I knew the infatuation he had towards would pass it would soon pass.

But it didn't.

When we went into middle school he still loved Trixie and showered her with gifts and present he bought with his _own _money he was saving. He was still blinded by love, still ignoring me as I continued to get him to notice me, making shrines of Timmy Turner, trying to understand why he preferred a girl he knows doesn't love her then me.

By the time I was thirteen, I gave up on him.

I didn't want to hear the name _Timmy Turner _ever again. I didn't want to love him anymore. I didn't want him to feel "annoyed" by me anymore. I didn't want to make anymore shrines about him anymore, all I wanted to get him out of my head. He loved Trixie Tang, not me and I knew he would never love me as much as I did him. And for the longest time I gazed at my ceiling of room wonder if I would ever get to feel Timmy's warm body against mine.

Soon my sweet sixteen was approaching and tried going out with different boys and I tried flirting with them. I thought my love of Timmy Turner faded away, dissolved, disappered. The last time I saw Trixie, she was making with some random guy behind the lockers while Veronica was drawing a sketch of something. Most likely Timmy was still in love despite Trixie becoming a slut. But it wouldn't stop me, I knew this would be the big year, I would turn sixteen and I would be able to drive a car, I would be going to my junior prom months later, I wouldn't have to grip on the fact that I wasn't in love with Timmy anymore.

But when I turned sixteen. These feelings came back to haunt me.

I was sitting at the park, enjoying the sun's rays that were barely showing behind the big blanket of fluffy clouds. I really didn't care for Timmy at all or Trixie or anyone, only the sky until I heard a voice behind me.

"Tootie?"

I whipped my head around to see the familiar brown hair, pink hat, buck teeth, and sparkling blue eyes.

I stood up and what I saw was Timmy! I really didn't see him for a long time and thought was some look alike. I took off my glasses and cleaned them to see if it was true.

"Timmy?"

"I have to admit something Tootie." He said looking at me with his blue eyes.

"What?" I asked turning around so I couldn't see his face.

"I...I...I really don't know how to say this but I...I...I love you." he said hesitating.

That's when the world stopped turning and an ache in my heart I never for years came back up. Everything was such a blur and I didn't know what to do with myself. I clutched my chest and asked, "You...like...me?"

He told me, "Yes, I like you. It took me a long time to realize, but yes. I like you."

"And you didn't realize that until now." I said in a low, disapproving tone.

"Yes." he said.

I felt a warm sensation of water forming down my cheek as I heard him answer. "You didn't love me until this year!" I yelled.

"Tootie, something's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No...yes...no...actually yes there is." I said

"What?"

"I loved you when I was little. But while I understood love, you were in an infatuation with Trixie Tang!" I screamed

"I know but..."

"I loved you Timmy Turner and all you did was push my love aside. You didn't care for me or noticed me; you just ignored me as if I wasn't in love with you Timmy. I loved you more than Trixie Tang, I knew your name, and I had dreams of you giving me a warm hug and a kiss on a cheek Timmy!" I ranted turning around to face him "I thought you understood me Timmy! Nobody ever understood me, not my family, not my classmates, nobody! But I guess you didn't either."

"But Tootie..."

"I don't love you, get away!" I pushed away Timmy, more tears forming while I said that. I was disgusted and not knowing what else to do, I ran away.

When I got home I went into my bathroom and looked into the Mirror. Timmy didn't like my hair when I was younger, or my glasses. He didn't love me as much as I loved him as much as he says what he says to me I will never love him back ever again. I wish the mirror could tell me what to do; I was angry at Timmy and didn't understand what I went through. I will never regain those years back. In my head the mirror shakes and changes shape, turning my face into to different phases. I felt ugly inside, and the mirror had to point it out.

_I hate you Timmy Turner, I really do._

Then feeling like releasing my anger, I punch the mirror.

The glass breaks down to tile ground and I look down at my fist that is now cover in blood while I continue crying.

_What have I done?_

I look at the broken shards of glass and my blurry eyes gaze one more time.

_Do I still love Timmy Turner?_

* * *

So what do you think about this, is there anything I need polishing on? I thought this story was pretty good and dramatic but do you think Tootie's OOC? It's okay if you think so since I thought so. Did you like it? Mr. Review button wants you to review so review!

-MadameMika


End file.
